


Death At A Wedding

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: The California Spider Assassination Squad + Prequels [6]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Last, last prequel of this 'verse i think. With a bunch've proposal build up, half of the california spider crashes a wedding.All his life, risk’s been a game, something to mock when others feared it. He’s never taken it seriously, so seriously, as to consider that there might be something worth not risking. She is, though. Fully recovered, her breath in sleepy little puffs by his side, she’s worth not putting in danger, she’s worth walking away, and it’s been two perfect months with her only as Veronica, and never as V, and him only as Logan, never as Playboy.





	

    In her ear, Veronica’s intercom still blared Silver Star’s voice, screaming to carry out their mission, no matter the cost. No matter how outmanned they were, no matter how outgunned they seemed. They were operatives of the California Spider Assassination Squad, withdrawal was not an option, there was no extraction team coming for them. And that bullet in her gut? A would-be fleshwound for a five hundred million dollar pay out.    
  
    “She’s  _ hit _ ,” Logan argued with his intercom before ripping the bud from his ear and throwing it clean away. Carrying Veronica behind some of the warehouse’s stacks, all the grit and grimace in her face told him was that she  _ too tough _ to fucking bleed out on some warehouse floor because his dad had given her  _ orders  _ to do just that. “Listen to me, okay? Veronica, I’m gonna get us out of here, you’re gonna be fine, we’re gonna be fine, and then we’re  _ gone _ , okay? No more Spider, no more Silver fucking Star, we ghost them all and we get married and we get fat and we live  _ long, long  _ lives, you got it?” Fingers furiously working to at least minimize her bleeding, Logan used all the med training she’d taught him; when he heard more guards coming, searching for them, no doubt.    
  
   “Excuse me, my metabolism’s legendary- I’m  _ never _ getting fat.” It hurt to laugh, it hurt to  _ breathe. _ Footsteps neared them, and then retreated, obviously searching. “Go,  _ go _ , take care of them.” Veronica pushed his hands away, fighting the hot, hot heat in her gut, where she’d been shot. With any luck, it’d be a through-and-through, and she really  _ would  _ be okay. The burning in her side and the tears rolling down his face didn’t sell positivity, though, she had to admit.    
  
    “Fuck the mission, Veronica, I’m staying right here.” Propping her up, he wiped his blood hands on his pants, took her intercom out of her ear, and then went to tie another bandage around her.    
  
    “Not the mission; we’re going to have to get out of here, and do you think they’re gonna just let us waltz out?” Shakily, too shakily, she insisted. “I’ll keep pressure on it, just be quick. And Logan? Words of advice,” Veronica fought to keep her voice steady, fought to stay out of the shock she knew people let themselves get killed by after being shot, “Stay away from the bullets, those motherfuckers hurt.”   
  
   Leaning into her, he kissed her in what was  _ definitely  _ not a goodbye kiss, and grabbed his gun. Whatever the world was about to throw at him, there was no way in hell Logan Echolls,  _ Playboy _ , was about to let it walk through him to get to Veronica. He fought their way out, and it’s Veronica that reminded him to go back for the wire transfer codes they’d came for. Not for the Spider,  not for the  _ mission _ , but for the next mission; theirs.    
  


* * *

  
  
  
    Two months later, in a hotelroom in New Mexico, when she’s half-asleep, pressed against his side, is when he lets himself really consider it. When Logan lets himself really consider the scar on her middle could’ve claimed her life if it asked with a little more force. All his life, risk’s been a game, something to mock when others feared it. He’s never taken it seriously, so seriously, as to consider that there might be something worth  _ not _ risking. She is, though. Fully recovered, her breath in sleepy little puffs by his side, she’s worth not putting in danger, she’s worth walking away, and it’s been two perfect months with her only as Veronica, and never as  _ V,  _ and him only as Logan, never as  _ Playboy. _ Ripping out those intercoms, never sending word that they even survived; Logan exhaled a breath, a free breath, entirely severed from his father and the Spider and all the risk he’d once been amused by.    
  
    “Hey,” He whispered down to her, not daring to move to disturb her. “Will you marry me? For real. No threat of death and you’re not even shooting at me; just me and you.”  _ A family _ , he holds back, because neither of them put a ton of stock in family. But the notion, that they’d be each others’ in a way… Before her, he’d never considered marriage, and it sounded silly but he meant it. The getting out, the staying safe, the getting old and fat together, the whole thing was silly but just listening to her breathe, he wanted it.   
  
    Veronica blinked, now falling on the half-awake side of half-asleep.    
  
    “What like, tiny New Mexican chapel, a desert-rose-theme vibe… and then we’re honeymooners?” Veronica smiled against him, considering it, really trying to picture it. Her life changed the day they met, no question. He was the only thing in her life that had ever been worth making permanent, so she considered it. “What happens if you get bored of me?”    
  
    It’s a thought she’d been holding back for a few days, that sure they’d been together for years; partners, in nearly every sense of the word. But  _ long  _ domestic stints? They’ve never had those.    
  
    “Veronica, if you ever bored me for a second, you’d have to check my pulse, okay?” Shaking his head, Logan pressed a kiss to her hair.    
  
    “Okay. To checking your pulse and to getting married. Tiny New Mexican chapel, desert-rose-theme and all. But, I do want a very, very big wedding cake. It’s my one condition.” Wrapping her arm over him, there’s a surreal feeling in her chest; things wouldn’t change  _ really _ , they’d be who they always were. With a just a bit more paperwork.    
  


* * *

  
  
  
    “Veronica Mars, when we met,” Logan’s eyes flashed to the clergyman, then back to her, “well…  _ boring, rehashed _ stories aside… the point is, there’s nothing else that’s ever stopped me in my tracks so much,  _ and  _ pushed me to move so much. You’re the only thing I’ve ever wanted to protect rather than destroy; period, ever. You own me, Veronica Mars. I’m tied around that little finger, ring or not, and my life would be unlivable any other way.” Looking at her, silky, blonde hair curled into loose ringlets, framing her smiling face; Logan’s never had to believe in god to believe in angels. “For the rest of my life I-”   
  
    The back doors kicked open with a slam, and in stepped Lily and Duncan Kane, Dick Casablancas, and Silver Star himself. Veronica’s breath caught in her throat; she’d had this nightmare before, only pinching herself did little this time.    
  
    “Oh how  _ cute _ , they’re  _ surprised to see us.” _ Voice dripping venom, Lilly cocked her gun and laughed, shaking her head.  While Lilly went for Logan, Duncan grabbed Veronica by the shoulders and tossed her off balance, sending her scrambling to defend herself against a flurry of blows. Hearing Logan call her name, scream it, turned the world to slow motion for Veronica, watching Logan wrestle for Lilly’s gun.    
  
    Dick and Duncan’s blows to her face she could fend off for a few moments, until they really started to get their kicks in, leveraging their two against her one.  Veronica shoved Duncan and Dick back, her eyes on Silver Star, the man behind the attack on his own son. His face showed no turmoil, no remorse, and she felt a tear slide down her own cheek looking to Logan.  When Veronica saw Lilly fire, she closed her eyes; heard Logan’s body hit the floor next to her. It’s a sound she could recognize easily, after all. How many times had she pulled the trigger and heard the same sound?   
    In the dark, she heard another gunshot, and it’d be a very, very long time before she opened her eyes again. 


End file.
